1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thermal transfer film and an organic electroluminescent device prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-to-heat conversion (LTHC) layer absorbs light in a certain wavelength range and converts at least some of the absorbed light into heat. When the light-to-heat conversion layer is illuminated with light in an absorption wavelength range, a transfer layer may be transferred by swelling of the light-to-heat conversion layer.